The invention relates to a device for cleaning the mouth or teeth with a rod-shaped support, on one axial end of which an interdental cleaner made of a flexible plastic is arranged, and on the opposite axial end of which a brush-like cleaning part made of a flexible plastic and having a plurality of protruding cleaning elements is arranged, wherein the rod-shaped support has a grip portion made of a flexible plastic.
Such a device for cleaning the mouth or teeth is known from EP 2 179 677 A1. It consists of a rod-shaped support made of a dimensionally stable plastic, on the front axial end of which an interdental cleaner shaped like a tooth pick is arranged, which is made of a flexible plastic. On its opposite axial end, the device for cleaning the mouth or teeth has a brush-like cleaning part with bristles, which is also made of a flexible plastic. A grip portion made of a flexible plastic is constituted on the rod-shaped support between interdental cleaner and the cleaning part, allowing the user to grip the device securely for cleaning the mouth or teeth.
An essential aspect of the functionality of the device for cleaning the mouth or teeth is that a fixed and permanent connection exists between the flexible plastic of the interdental cleaner, the cleaning part and the grip portion with the rod-shaped support. Although this can be achieved with undercuts in the rod-shaped support, this makes the tool for manufacturing the device for cleaning the mouth or teeth complex and expensive.
The object of the invention is to manufacture a multifunctional device for cleaning the mouth or teeth of the type stated above in which a good connection between the flexible plastic of the functional regions and the rod-shaped support is provided in a simple manner.